


The last Horkrux

by SkyTaylorBlack



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AVPM References, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Inspired by..., M/M, Quirrelmort, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTaylorBlack/pseuds/SkyTaylorBlack
Summary: A very Potter Musical & a very Potter sequelHave you ever wondered what would have happened, if there were another horkrux?Voldemorts soul was very unstable, as we all know, what we didn't know is, that he made another horkrux, when he was seperated from Quirrel in AVPM.
Relationships: Quirinus Quirrell/Voldemort
Kudos: 6





	The last Horkrux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A very Potter Musical](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/689413) by Team Starkid. 



Quirinus Quirrell had taken a few weeks off from work, he wanted to relax and do some researches. Yes, he was a man, who relaxes when he learns new things. He was in Ravenclaw, when he was at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. That explains a lot, doesn’t it? But his time off didn’t turn out as he expected. He learned a lot, but he got way much more. He met the part that was left from no one less than Tom Marvolo Riddle or better known as Lord Voldemort, one of the most evil wizards known in the magic history. But they did more than just talk in Quirinus mind, Lord Voldemort demanded that the young wizard let him possess his body, like a parasite, to help Tom survive. Quirinus was very nervous and kind of scared, but Lord Voldemort is very persuading. He let him attach his soul to his body and they learned to live with each other. Quirinus got a job at Hogwarts as a professor in defence against the dark arts. That was just a part of their greater plan, but that part was crucial and absolutely essential. Lord Voldemort should get a new body, to do so; they needed blood of a very significant person. Harry Potter, the one boy, who made him lost his own body in the first place. And that boy was a student of Hogwarts. He was about to start his second year and Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts searched for a new teacher. Quirrell used the chance and he got the job, of course Dumbledore didn’t know to whom he had given the responsibility to teach those children. No one knew. It was very difficult for the both of them, Quirinus and Voldemort, because they were very different and therefor had different habits. But during their time together they learned to accept those differences better and better. At some point, they actually started to like each other. They started to have fun and it made the whole plan much easier to follow.  
At the yule ball it seemed that their plan worked out pretty well. Not perfect but acceptable. Voldemort wasn’t able to kill Harry Potter, but he got a body of his own. He let another student be killed instead because he was in his way. The death eaters were there too and helped him of course. To hide the comeback they blamed Cedric Diggorys murder on Quirinus. It turned out, that according to the plan, they wanted to blame Harry Potter’s death on him, but that was impossible, as Harry Potter wasn’t dead.  
Quirinus was sent to Askaban, the prison for dark wizards and witches, which is guarded by Dementors, very scary creatures that suck out the happiness from people. While he was there, Lord Voldemort followed his plan to take over the world by killing Harry Potter to be immortal. At first it looked like it works, but there was a very big battle at Hogwarts, because they wanted do protect Harry Potter. During this battle almost every professor of Hogwarts died, inclusive the very Albus Dumbledore. To protect everyone, Harry went to Voldemort to let him kill him. Instead, Voldemort killed the last Horkrux, which was resting in Harry’s body, which neither Harry nor Voldemort knew. Harry Potter survived and Voldemort was defeated, again.  
At least, everyone thought so, but when he left Quirrell’s body, he left something there, unknowingly. As his soul was still so unstable, he made another Horkrux. Quirrell was made the REAL last Horkrux of Lord Voldemort. How do we know? Lord Voldemort survived, but very weak. He knew he wouldn’t ever be able to kill Harry Potter, but he got new plans after what happened. Everything he wanted was to see Quirinus Quirrell again, even if it would be the last thing he did.  
He didn’t knew, that Quirinus was set free from Askaban as he just learned, that Lord Voldemort has been killed. He was more than just surprised, when his lost friend got back from the death. When they finally met each other again, following dialog happened.

Voldemort: “Hey you”  
Quirrell: “Voldemort is it... is it really you?”  
Voldemort: “What’s left of me”  
Quirrell: “But I just heard that you were –“  
Voldemort: “- Destroyed? ... Yeah. But Quirrell there’s … There’s part of me… that’s still here. And I can’t go on to the next plane without it. It’s a port of me that can’t be destroyed. Because it’s right in *points at Quirrell’s chest* Here.”  
Quirrell: “in my heart? ... So you came back?”  
Voldemort: “I came home”  
Quirrell: “And you don’t want to kill Harry Potter anymore?”  
Voldemort: “No… No… because I learned something, when I had my body back, Quirrell. I learned that life is really messy, complicated and … and it doesn’t turn out the way that you think it will. And that you… you think killing people might make them like you, but it doesn’t. It just makes people dead. I got ki-killed by a two year old! And it’s really embarrassing, and everyone says –When you gonna come back Voldemort? - , -When you gonna take over the world? - And it’s on me! It’s all on me! And I’m sitting there by myself, because no one wants to help and I say to myself, maybe with Quirrell things would be okay”  
Quirrell: “Is okay good?”  
Voldemort: “Quirrell! Okay is wonderful!”


End file.
